Before home (add on to julesgriffith story)
by 6tee9
Summary: *I was inspired by julesgriffith's written story; HOME that she made a while back during the; who's the daddy storyline that Nick, Phyllis, and Jack were faced with. I made my own continued version of the story. This is the part that is meant to be read before hers, its about jack discovers a secret and decides seeks for help while nick and Phyllis are setting DNA test :D


*I was inspired by julesgriffith's written story; HOME that she made a while back during the; who's the daddy storyline that Nick, Phyllis, and Jack were faced with. I made my own continued version of the story. This is the part that is meant to be read before hers, my part is about when jack discovers on his own that Phyllis is pregnant, he decides seeks for help while nick and Phyllis are setting up a DNA test at a lab. I did my best hope you enjoy! :D

ALMOST HOME by:celina

It was the moment after Phyllis had already left the conference room that Jack suddenly realized that he had wanted to ask her about the sound system upgrades for the NVP treatment areas. But he immediately forgot once they started arguing about the wellness spas. It was when she brought up the fact that she couldn't trust him with anything was when he lost his mind.

Jack's eyes widened with rage, pure hatred boiled up inside him and he sure as hell needed release, "YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE COMPLAINING TO ME ABOUT TRUST ISSUES!''

realizing that he was still at work he lowers his voice to a growl "you did this to us Phyllis, you did, of all the months you made me believe that you were committed to us , that you wanted to work things out between us.." he paused to see the expression on her face, she seemed more so stressed than anything, good he thought then added coldly "only to get slapped in the face once I discovered that it was all just a cover up, a lie, so that you could continue spreading your legs for Nick Newman"

He did not once look away from her eyes, now he waiting for a response, an answer that she could not give him. What could she say after all? It was all true, as much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't lie to herself.

Feeling tired and angry, Phyllis just needed to escape, every time they had a conversation that lasted more than 5 minutes, it always managed to end with him throwing her affair in her face. She Grabbed a folder full of papers, "I don't have time for this, I have to get to a meeting" she stormed passed him, his eyes followed her, with a brooding silence, she swiftly walks out the door.

Shaking his head, he wished that he had dealt with her differently. The thing was that even though it has been months since he found out about her and Nicks' affair, the anger and hurt that first appeared was still there. He still had deep feelings for his ex-wife.

He knew he couldn't go back to her, to the woman who made him look out to be a fool, she hurt him, and therefore he would uncontrollably act off on his anger towards her, being as cold and cruel as possible. He wanted to hurt her, to put her through as much pain that she put him through.

Knowing that Phyllis would not be back for another hour he decided to go see how the sound upgrades were doing himself.

He steps into Phyllis' office; the first thing he noticed was the alluring bold sweet scent of her. He takes in a deep breath and walks over to her computer. His eyes scan the screen. Her email is open with a new message waiting for her; he looks and sees that it's from Nick.

Jacks expression is fixed "Oh come on Red, what are you and lover boy up to now?" Letting his curiosity get the better of him he clicks it open, and reads; "Here is a list of all of the DNA test labs close to Newman. I think that it would be wise to tell Jack about the baby after we find out who the father is, get back to me as soon as you can. –Nick"

The meeting on the wellness spas has finally come to an end, Phyllis packs up her papers, and she attempts to lift herself from her seat, almost immediately she feels sick, the room around her starts to spin.

Collapsing back into her chair, she sees her cell phone vibrate on the table. Snatching it she checks and sees that it is a text message from Nick saying; "Meet me in the conference room in half an hour".

Dropping the phone, as the hazy sick feeling washes over her; she places one hand on her forehead wiping the cold sweat away from her face with the other hand grasping her stomach.

Lately she's been feeling much worse than usual, with her mind on NVP and Jack making her life a living hell with making her work extra hours (and sometimes pulling off all nighters), along with trying to conceal her pregnancy,,,the stress was most definitely getting to her.

She rubs her hand over her abdomen, as many times as she's tried to make herself believe that she has no problem with either men turning out to be the father of her baby, she knows exactly how she'd feel if the results showed Jack being the father...

Jack was frozen in place, he was motionless and in absolute disbelief. He rereads the paragraph. Yup, his eyes did not deceive him, Phyllis was Pregnant, and it gets better,,, he may or may not be the father of the child secretly concealed within her.

Eyes wide, with millions of emotions stirred through him all at once. The fact that she was pregnant would be enough for him to question his sanity. For long ago when things were actually wondrous between him and Phyllis, wanting a child and nearly having one, ended with an ectopic pregnancy, tears and no chance for Phyllis to ever conceive another child again.

But no this was real, the proof was all right here, on this screen written in black and white.

He thought back to the night he and Phyllis had made love, perhaps about 4 months ago. She was there comforting him while he grieved over his father's prison sentence. She had to be almost 4 months pregnant now. H was now in deep thought. How could he have missed the signs? Considering that she was in his face 24/7. "Why hasn't she told me" jack murmured to himself, with the way he's been treating her these past few months he understood why.

Jack picks up the corded phone lying on her desk. He shakily taps numbers into it; he wanted to speak to someone he could truly trust.

Neil picks up his ringing phone "hello?" oblivious to who could be calling him.

"Hi Neil, its Jack"

Neil scratches his head "Oh, hi Jack, been a long time since we spoke, how you doing?''

"I'm fine Neil, listen, uhm, meet me in my office pronto."

She dizzily stands up from her chair, grabbing her phone and portfolio; she shakily starts making her way to the conference room.

Both Jack and Phyllis are inattentive while making their way to their desired destinations, they slam into one another.

The papers she was holding scattered everywhere, they both fell to the hard ground.

Phyllis, now sore but not truly hurt has her eyes shut to stop the room from spinning once again.

Jack immediately recognizes who he smashed into; he jolts up and goes over to her, putting a firm hand on her shoulder he chokes out "are you alright there? That was a hell of a fall." He decides it's best for her to not know that he is aware of her condition.

Phyllis hears the familiar and friendly voice; she snaps her eyes open and sees Jack up close kneeling over her, and staring deep into her eyes. For a moment she felt exposed, realizing that she has not yet answered his question, she rushes to think of something to say.. "I'm fine, though I can't say the same for you" she says flatly.

Jack looks down with a sly grin on his face, he chuckles. She sees that he is clearly in a much better mood than before. He offers his hand and helps her up. He then bends down and starts picking up the fallen papers, Phyllis stares over him, clearly uncomfortable with his strange act of generosity.

Jack hands her the papers. His beaming face shifts. His eyes narrow rapidly darkening his face, he bitterly adds "Alright, get back to work". And with that he walks away with Phyllis' confused eyes stuck on him. She then turns around and makes her way to the handsome dark haired man waiting for her arrival.

"What's taking Jack so long...?" Neil mumbles to himself while glancing at his expensive silver watch. Knowing Jack, he finds him being late odd.

Jack finally bursts in; he turns and closes the door behind him. Neil sees a cheeky grin grow on his face.

"Jack...What's going on, why did you ask me here? Asks Neil clearly puzzled.

"Neil, you are about to make me the happiest man in the world, and being the good friends that we are, I feel that I can only trust you to do me this tiny favor." He beams at Neil.

"Trust me to do what Jack?" taking a step forward Neil gets a feeling that he is not going to like what Jack has to say, it's been months since he's smiled like that, since him and Phyllis split up to be more exact.

Jack turns "Phyllis is pregnant".

Neil is astonished when he hears this. "Ya, and it gets better Neil" Jack takes a short pause than adds "the baby could be mine" Neil's mouth drops.

Jack tells Neil about everything; from the night he and Phyllis slept with each other, leading to him opening and reading Phyllis' email from Nick and discovering that they are searching for a lab to perform a DNA test on the child that she is carrying.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Jack, that's a tough situation, especially with what you two went through to have a child all those years ago...But I still don't understand what this has to do with me" One of Neil's eyebrows raise.

Jack wipes the smile from his face, knowing that Neil will take him much more seriously, he answers with "You know as well as I do that if this baby turns out to be Nicholas', it will hurt many people."

"And by people you also mean you?" Neil is still oblivious "I still don't know what this has to do with me Jack".

Jack continues on "You see, this is where I need your help, I know you're not going to like what I am going to tell you, but trust me it's what's best for everyone."

"Jack" Neil moves in closer "you're making me nervous, what is it that you want me to do?"

Jack takes a deep breath before he answers... "Neil,," he sighs "I need you to fix the paternity results."

Neil takes a moment to make sure if he heard jack write, he was not expecting this from Jack. Neil now whispers through his teeth "JACK?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? I know you still love Phyllis, but going to the lengths were you may claim another man's child as your own! Well that's just...""Insane" he finally manages to breathe out. "Besides, there's still a chance that the baby is yours..."

Jack raises his voice so Neil can hear every word he's about to say. "Of course there's a chance! A very slim chance, I don't want to rely on a chance, I want this child to be mine!" Jack walks over to his window and looks out it. Jack pleads "Please Neil, this may be my only chance to get Phyllis back."

Neil stares at the doleful man in front of him, he could not help but feel jacks pain, a pain that he too has recently experienced. He sighs "Alright jack, I'll do it."

Jacks face almost immediately lightens up "YOU WILL?!"

"Ya ya, just tell me where this test will take place, and I will make sure that Nick is not, or shall I say, the lucky guy."

"So,, you've already got everything set up?" Phyllis wonders where he managed the time to do all of this.

"Yup, I told Sharon that I would be out at a meeting, so she won't get suspicious of you and me being absent at NVP". He gazed at her, he finds it very difficult to blink, but manages to do so.

. "Wow,, I'm almost impressed" she looks up grinning, she can't help but look into his eyes, they are a calm ocean blue color. Everything that has been stressing her immediately disappears, shipped to the back of her mind.

Nick snaps out of his gaze and pulls his eyes away from hers, now looking at the shiny silver clock "As a matter of fact, we should be leaving now so we get there on time." He reaches for her hand, as they touch, both of their breathing becomes heavier; she could feel her hand physically melt in his. Now looking deep into each other's eyes the only sound that could be heard was the ever so increasing speed of their beating hearts. Their lips somehow managed to find one another, now lip locked; they shared a deep and passionate kiss. Nick pulls Phyllis closer, so close that that he can now feel the hard hidden lump touching his stomach.

They snap back to reality, realizing what they were doing, they quickly take a few steps away from each other. They shouldn't be doing this again; they had to figure things out. Phyllis is the first to leave the room, then Nick, eyes hooked on her. They walk through the halls of Newman, on their way to the lab. Not once did he take his eyes off her.


End file.
